


Naughty List

by tinyhakyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Borderline Smut, Christmas, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyhakyeon/pseuds/tinyhakyeon
Summary: Jaehwan is a lonely university student. Taekwoon is his sexy "surprise." Merry Christmas to us all.





	Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> this is taken from my vixx drabbles collection! im reposting this story on its one year anniversary because the whole concept still makes me laugh. enjoy!

Jaehwan groaned at the knock on his door. He was the only one still in his dorm room a week before Christmas. All his roommates had gone to visit their significant others, and while Jaehwan wasn't in the mood for any sort of attachment, it had been too long since he'd last gotten laid. So there he was, sitting alone in his dorm, enjoying a glass of eggnog by himself, the sweetness of the drink counteracting his bitterness.

Who could possibly be at his door at ten o' clock at night? Jaehwan was hardly presentable in a loose gray t shirt and red flannel pajama pants, but nevertheless he made his way to the door. Maybe it was a couple of upperclassmen ready to prank a small, unassuming sophomore. Or it could be a pizza delivery to the wrong dorm. He was a bit hungry...

The person on the other side of the door was the last thing Jaehwan would have ever guessed. As he opened the door, he found himself face to face with a man who seemed like he was about Jaehwan's age. A man Jaehwan had never seen before in his life. A man who was dressed in a tight-fitted Santa suit. The man's hair was a messy mop of dark red under the brighter red Santa hat. His red coat clung to his body so tightly it seemed at though the buttons and black belt would burst. Despite the cold weather, the man's tight red shorts left exposed calfs that led into black rubber boots. It was a strange sight to behold, and even stranger were the words that came out of the man's mouth.

"It's time to find out if you're naughty or nice," the man said without expression. "Are you ready to ho ho ho it up this Christmas? If so, you've got the right guy." Jaehwan raised an eyebrow, holding in a laugh. The guy was clearly a performer, but for some reason he sounded almost...bored. As if he was tired of repeating the same lines over and over again, or he was just embarrassed of them. Jaehwan would be too, but whatever this guy was here to do, he was doing a poor job at it.

"Alright, I get it," Jaehwan said, cracking a smile. "Someone's sent me a Santagram. Let's get this over with. Sing me your song so I can go back to jerking off over Christmas themed porn or something."

A confused expression spread over the man's face. Slowly, he asked, "Can I come in?"

Jaehwan waved his hand, motioning for the man to come in. As the man shut the door, Jaehwan noticed he was holding a small boom box.

"What's that for?" Jaehwan asked. "You can't just sing me your song a capella? Don't tell me this is going to be a whole production...no offense, but now I can't stop thinking about pizza, so let's make it quick."

"I'm not singing," the man said, and for the first time, Jaehwan noted the softness of the man's voice. It hasn't been as noticeable when the man had first spoken, but it was as if there was a whisper just behind the man's words. It was strange, but Jaehwan forced himself to focus on what the man was saying instead of the tone of his voice. "I need music for my performance."

"A Christmas dance? Oh, joy. Alright, let's see it, then."

Jaehwan settled back into his armchair, motioning for the man to begin. The man gave a deep sigh. Jaehwan couldn't quite figure the man out. Clearly, he was a paid performer, but it was baffling how embarrassed he seemed to be. The whole situation was so ridiculous that he could have laughed out loud, but he decided to keep it together for the other man's sake.

The man pressed a button on his boombox, and immediately, "Jingle Bell Rock" began to play. The man accompanied the song with a few awkward step-touches and jazz squares, and Jaehwan couldn't help but cringe. He didn't know where this guy could have possibly come from, but he had a sneaking suspicion about who had sent him. There was only one person he could think of who had the sense of humor of a twelve year old and loved to make Jaehwan cringe. Lee Hongbin. That bastard.

The song began to slow down, taking Jaehwan by surprise. It slowly morphed into a sultry, jazzy instrumental of the same song. That's when the man began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jaehwan jumped out of his chair, rushing up to the man. "What the hell are you doing?"

Jaehwan hadn't even noticed that he'd grabbed the man's wrists until the man gently pulled his arms away. He faced Jaehwan with a startled expression.

"I'm just doing...what I was sent to do..." the man sputtered. Jaehwan stared at him, trying to read his expression, when suddenly it dawned on him.

"Oh! Oh my god! You're a...I see." Jaehwan moved backwards slowly, sliding back down into his chair. "I'm sorry for interrupting. I, uh...I did not know that's what you were here for. It's not what I was expecting. But please, carry on."

If Jaehwan was being quite honest, he didn't mind someone buying a stripper for him. A Santagram was annoying, but this was a different type of show. He felt sorry for making the man flustered, and based on what he'd seen earlier, the man didn't seem like he could handle being...sexy. But dick was dick and Jaehwan hadn't gotten any in a long time. It would be enough to just see it, he supposed.

The man squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head for a second before feeling the music again. Nothing like a sexy saxophone to get you in the mood to strip. Jaehwan held back a laugh at the thought, instead focusing on the man's hands which were back working at his shirt buttons. They slid each button out slowly. As he reached the lower buttons, he began rolling his body sensually in a way that caught Jaehwan's attention. So the guy actually could move. That was a plus.

The man flung his red shirt and belt aside, revealing broad shoulders and a flat stomach. Jaehwan had been expecting abs, but the broadness of the man's body made up for the lack of definition on his stomach.

Jaehwan raised an eyebrow as the man slid off his boots, stepping forward in plain white socks. He began rolling his hips as he slid the tight red shorts down his legs...and his underwear along with it. Jaehwan let out an audible sigh.

"It's pretty big."

He couldn't stop himself from blurting that out. It was just like him to ruin the moment. That was probably partly the reason he couldn't ever keep a boyfriend. They always chastised him for being too talkative during sex, but it wasn't Jaehwan's fault that he just wanted to lighten the mood. Was a little dirty talk so wrong?

The man didn't seem phased, though, for the first time. Instead, he gave a small smirk, which Jaehwan didn't want to admit made him look sexier. What the man said next was not what Jaehwan was expecting.

"Just like your lips. I'd love to know how they'd feel around my dick."

Jaehwan's jaw nearly dropped, but he managed to keep it together. He had to play it cool. There he was, sitting in his dorm room. There was literally a naked man standing in front of him, blatantly asking for his dick to be sucked. Jaehwan was pretty sure that wasn't part of the package, but he was totally flattered that he was the chosen one. The chosen dick-sucker. Plus, he was completely sex-starved. He'd have lowered his standards for just about anyone...but in truth, the man was quite attractive and he definitely wasn't going to mind this at all.

Jaehwan dropped to his knees in front of the man, licking his lips. The man breathed in, presumably preparing to feel Jaehwan's lips, but Jaehwan spoke instead.

"I don't even know your name. I'd like to know your name before I suck the life out of you."

The man breathed out. "Taekwoon."

"I'm Jaehwan," Jaehwan looked up at Taekwoon, grinning. "Do you go here?"

Taekwoon furrowed his eyebrows, impatience and annoyance projected onto his face, but the smirk at the corner of his mouth betrayed the fact that Jaehwan amused him.

"Yes, I'm a senior music student. And I'd love to chat all about it, but can we do that when my dick isn't inches from your face?"

"Right." Jaehwan winked at him. "Whatever you say, Taekwoon." Without another moment of hesitation, Jaehwan took Taekwoon's dick in his mouth, moving with expertise. He used his lips to his advantage, and he knew it was paying off by the sounds coming out of Taekwoon's mouth above him.

Jaehwan couldn't help pausing a moment to ask, "How is it?"

"My god," Taekwoon panted. "You are definitely going on the naughty list this year."


End file.
